Laughing Bat
by Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham
Summary: I thought this up while reading a few Fan fictions of some other authors I was so intrigued in writing this one. Bat is laughing No one knows why until they see it themselves. Multiple ONE SHOTS rated T for slight Language
1. Chapter 1

**Laughing Bat**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new one but this is a one-shot I've have the oh-so-will-not-be-missed writer's block and the stress of the CST's is getting to me but I managed to pull this one off Don't throw any Pitchforks or torches I'm not in the mood.**

**I have this crazy idea what if Batman was found on the floor laughing to his hearts content after seeing something that wasn't your average sight, It's based on some oddly strange but good fan fictions about gay superheroes. This is only a spoiler wait for the real thing. Martian Man-Hunter is with his Wife down in China or wherever he is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters except the small fanfics within and the play write of this one….ENJOY!**

It was an ordinary Day…or night at the Watchtower; everything was at Peace and quiet. The heroes and heroines had left for different missions except the masked Vigilante who decided to _watch out for trouble_. He was bored out of his mind, everything was quiet in Gotham, he actually slept for about three hours without being Disturbed and managed to organize all files on the computer. But he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"_Oracle to batman I have some files you would have want to see but Dick beat you too it_."

"So what was the reason of calling me?" He growled.

"_Well 'Mr. Grumpy Pants' I decided that you must be bored, even you can get bored on monitor duty_.'

"Point so what do you expect me to do?" He asked quirking an eyebrow underneath his cowl.

"_Well I was looking at a link my friend gave me before I came back, I read it_." She smiled innocently. "_And well I want to know if Batman would laugh at something ridiculous as this_."

"I don't have time for th-."

"_May I remind you, you have nothing better to do_?"

He stood silent then growled lowly.

"Fine I'll read it and if it makes me laugh or smile I promise to go to that wedding next week."

"_And if you don't I promise not to bug you about anything unimportant for a week…Deal_."

He mumbled deal.

"_Link is sent see you later Bats_."

He had no idea why ne made this into a bet, probably because he needed a challenge. He opened the link and Read the title. He tried not to smile, but the title was too damn funny even to the Dark night.

'_Love Is within Heroes too (even if there the same gender)' _was the title. He read the summary before reading the entire Story.

"Batman, We're back would you mind opening the door for us to land the Javelin." Superman's arrogant voice cut in through the Dark Night's Laughter.

He pushed the button then continued his laughing while managing to fall off the Chair.

"I wonder why Bats didn't make a Remark like last time." Shayera said holding her mace onto her shoulder.

"Maybe he's in a good mood." Green Lantern joked.

"Bats in a good mood…That doesn't seem right." Flash smiled.

"Sshh do you hear that." Superman and Diana hissed the others silent.

They could make out faint notes of…..Laughter? They all walked slowly to the Monitor womb as the Laughter became louder with each step. It sounded happy, and full of life.

"That can't be Batman; He's too…Scary for that." Flash said hiding behind Shayera's wings.

"Well maybe someone came early or Joker poisoned him." Diana said, her heart stopped for a brief second.

"Naw Bat's would have the Antidote, no doubt, but then Who's Laughing." They all shivered.

Whoever was laughing apparently tried to gasp for air, but failed miserably as he continued to laugh.

"For sure it's a man though right." Flash asked.

"You're an idiot flash." Superman said as they rolled their eyes at the Speedster.

"We're here." Superman whispered. They all approached the Monitor womb's entrance door. They all took a deep Breath and walked in casually only to get shocked. The Caped Crusader was on the floor laughing like a man who heard a funny joke. He turned to them slightly and laughed even harder.

"Batman, are you alright?" Diana asked.

"Fine…Princess." Batman choked out. "But…C-Cant'…s-stop."

"Batman needs Medical Help!" Flash squealed with horror.

Batman soon calmed down letting a few chuckles and giggles escape from his lips.

"Can't believe I Lost." Batman smiled.

"Batman what on earth happened did Joker Come in and poison you or did someone brings his laugh toxin and sprayed it everywhere?" Shayera asked.

"You would be laughing too if it wear the Toxin." Batman chuckled.

"So what happened?"

"I read something." He giggled a little.

Batman + reading= laughing, chuckling, giggling, and smiling. Something didn't seem to fit right.

"What exactly where you reading?" Clark asked then stopped. "Did you just giggle?"

"Unfortunately yes and I was reading some thing called _Love is within…Within_." He started to muffle his laughter. "Just read the screen I c-can't say it without laughing.

"_Love Is within Heroes too (even if there the same gender)'"_ Diana read aloud leaving Batman to stifle more laughs.

"Bats are they referring to us?" Flash asked for once in his life acting more mature than the Bat…RARE.

"Yes I couldn't get pass the first three chapters." He smiled. "I just couldn't stop laughing, I fell off the chair five times, and I really doubt if all of you read it Flash and Superman would HATE it."

"Why us?" Superman asked curiously.

He smiled. "Read the title think about what I just said."

After a few moments their mouths hung wide, as Batman and the others started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Batman." Clark whined. "Why us why couldn't you look up some other Random couple?"

It dawned on them that Batman must have looked it up in order to find it making a few stop their ferocious laughter.

"I didn't Oracle sent me the link after presuming I was Bored out of my mind Clark." Batman smiled. "She sent me a link that her friend showed her, I took a bet and I lost."

They all gaped at him.

"LIAR!" Flash yelled.

As soon as he said that Oracle popped up on the screen.

"_Oracle to Batman, so did you read it all or crumble into laughter_?"

"Crumble into laughter." Batman giggled still trying to control his laughter. "Fell of the chair five times, couldn't make it passed three chapters."

"_WOW I barely made it to the first and so did the others, Are they there_?"

"The two ones based on the story thought I looked it up myself." Batman said after confirming her answer with a nod. "You win I'll go with you."

"_Great._" She squealed. "_See you in two days._"

"What was that all about." Green Lantern asked.

"Well John I bet that if I laughed I would take her to an important wedding." Batman smiled.

"I have a bad feeling in all of this." Superman said as Batman smiled devilishly.

"If you any of you say anything about me laughing I'll make sure everyone reads this." Batman smiled. "Apparently they got more than one couple there, and I'm not involved with anyone in any chapters, the author stated I wasn't going to be thrown in as Gay because I was '_Too cool, and Awesome for that'."_

They all nodded quickly each stiffening, they're minds had figured out the couples.

"Clark and Wally, Diana and Shayera, and John and J'ohn." Batman muttered to them smiling before taking off to the cafeteria.

"I don't want to deal with a laughing Bat ever again." Flash squeaked.

Everyone nodded in agreement each feeling uncomfortable around the other. Clark sat down in the chair and started to read.

"I want to see what made him laugh so hard." Clark smiled as the others mumbled in agreement. "_It was a normal day in the watchtower. Batman angrily walked through the halls, His Side burned like fuck, and Joker had managed to hit him with a crowbar as he fought off two strong goons-_."

_**Story Time as if you're reading it.**_

'_I can't believe I didn't see that coming'_ Batman thought angrily headed to the Cafeteria. He stopped in his tracks at hearing a moan from the training room.

"What's going on in here." Batman's harsh voice cut through the moan as he opened the door. He looked straight then averted his eyes immediately.

"We're here to Train not to enjoy…Personal things Superman, Flash." He said. "Do it on your own time we're supposed to be Heroes not." He made a quick gesture to them. "Not THAT."

He walked out quickly, leaving two blushing super heroes to stare in horror.

'_That was unexpected_.' Batman thought then cleared his head and focused on the coffee that waited for him. He entered the cafeteria only to avert his eyes again at the same time of Scenario except with Diana and Shayera, who were in a very, VERY naughty position. Each looked at him in shock steadying; themselves into a formal position but couldn't rid of the blush that had lurked onto their faces.

"Batman I thought you were in Gotham this week." Diana said.

"I came back to check on things Princess." He said not staring directly at the duo. "Apparently I've run into a few…Situations on the way."

"What's that suppose to mean." Hawk girl asked glaring at him and holding her Mace in her hands tightly.

"I've run into an embarrassing situation every here I go." He said in his stoic voice giving her a glare of his own. "Do whatever you were doing on your own time were suppose to be Heroes not…Sexual crazed adults."

He gave them the same lecture he gave the other two. H grabbed his Coffee and left without another word.

"We have to warn Lantern and J'ohn." Shayera gasped quickly. They ran to them but stopped near the teleporters.

There was a scream of annoyance and the sound of a cup breaking. Angry footsteps came towards them as they held each other in fear of the now disturbed and pissed Bat.

"I am not going to come for another month." Batman growled angrily as he stomped to the teleporters. "We're heroes not…Forget it I'm the only sane one in the fucking hell-hole."

"Batman we need you to be on this T-."

"Not now Shayera, you need to clean up all of your acts or the bat won't come back. Got it." His tone was harsh but she nodded immediately. He left with a beam of light and she let a small 'EEP' escape from her lips.

"I can't believe he found out." Diana said.

"I know he was only gone for about a week."

End Chapter

They all gaped at the story, some nearly laughing.

"I cannot believe they think we're GAY!" Lantern yelled angrily.

"I can't believe they think we're Lesbians, ooh if I EVER, find out who this author is I'm going to kill them slowly." Hawk girl growled.

"Let's talk to a certain Bat." Superman growled and all agreed in anger.

**Well that's the end, and if anyone recognizes the title or the actual story part I'm sincerely sorry I won't know if this is you're piece of work or not I just thought of it I SWEAR well, I hoped you liked it because I'm still rusty. BYE BYE**

**-Masked Maiden OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ticklish**

**I was thinking of Batman laughing in the previous one I got interested in this one as well all on my own OK! If you seen the Episode Kid Stuff then this is basically the same thing, somewhat.**

Bats was an unlucky fellow, as Le Fay refused to turn him into an Adult until he learned to loosen up. The girls would constantly come up to him, pinch his cheeks and call him cute. But whenever he glared it'd become an extremely adorable an unresistable pouty face.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" He would yell.

It was always an octave higher whenever he would yell, causing the girls to awe at his cuteness. Luckily for him he was able to train on his own.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Bats looks even cuter when trying to train." Shayera awed as she looked at the monitors.

"I really wish he would loosen up though even if he is a kid." Diana sighed.

"You should try to tickle him."

"WHAT!"

"You know ever heard of the Tickle Monster."

At that moment the three boys came in.

"Did I just hear Tickle Monster?" Clark also known as Superman asked.

"I always hated that as a kid." Flash said. "I couldn't stop laughing."

"So this Tickle Monster is a bad thing?" Diana asked.

"No, it's just a way to get kids to laugh when they're mad or sad." Green Lantern stated. "Wally, didn't even get caught I presume."

"Wait why are we talking about the Tickle Monster?" Clark asked. Diana and Shayera looked at each other as their Fingers tried to rule the other.

"We're trying to get Bruce to loosen up a bit." Diana said.

"Is That Boy even ticklish?" GL asked.

"Every kid has to be ticklish GL, even if their Bats." Flash smiled.

"Diana you should try and tickle him." Shayera smiled.

"Me tickle Batman, NO WAY!" She yelled.

"We'll do your monitor Duty for a month."

She bit her bottom lip and let out a heaving sigh.

"Fine." Diana sighed as she walked to the Training room.

They all watched the video and put the audio on.

"Mr Terrific was right; the audio system would come in handy someday." Clark smiled.

With Bruce

_Stupid Le Fay, I'll get her once I'm back to normal and she will pay for leaving me a kid._ Bruce thought angrily while destroying another Robot.

"Computer another round of robots level 11." He yelled his voice squeaking slightly.

Nothing happened.

"Computer." He sounded like a whining child. "Stupid training room."

"He let out a frustrated sigh which ended up turning into an angry pout as he went to fix the problem. He ran into Diana instead.

She was smiling at him as he covered his cheeks immediately.

"Diana." His voice whined. "I was training."

She awed slightly at his whining voice.

"Bruce whats the matter." She used a tender voice.

"I need to fix the dumb computer it stopped working AGAIN!" He fell back in exaggeration.

Diana took this as a chance as she hovered over him giggling slightly. She tickled his sides lightly. A squeal of laughter let his mouth as he jumped up holding his side.

"No." He shouted but it squeaked instead.

She smiled and tickled him as he let out a row of laughter falling on the ground.

"N-no m-m-more." He said in between laughter.

"I didn't hear the magic word." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"P-p…N-Never." He yelled.

"Suit yourself." She smiled tickling him endlessly.

He let out a slight squeal and tried to gasp for air but couldn't stop laughing.

"P-p-p-plea-ease s-stop." He giggled out in a tiny squeal.

She stopped as she looked over at the tiny hero letting out giggles and squeals. When he stood up he immediately covered his sides.

"You're just too cute." She said in that little baby voice.

She pinched his red cheeks and walked out of the training room.

He looked at himself in the mirror and gawked at himself.

"Wonder woman knows im ticklish." He giggled slightly still trying to control his small amounts of laughter. "I guess I am too cute."

**Me: Pretty cute hu**

**Angry Mob: NO MORE CUTENESS!**

**Me: But its Batman he can still be cute as a kid.**

**Angry mob: *Leaves angrily***

**Well Bye Bye**

**-Masked Maiden Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Ok I've read many and I couldn't help myself at all I didn't steal any ideas so don't bother trying to sue me k GENDER-BENDER but at the same time Cross-Dimension. This was origanally supposed to be a full story but i decided it to be a one shot for laughing Bat.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the names.*Dodges vase* Ok I don't own anything at all**_

_**Oh by the way this is how I will address the names in the DC version/My version format.**_

_**Superman/Superwoman**_

_**Wonder woman/ Warrior**_

_**Hawk girl/Hawk **_

_**Flash/Quick**_

_**Batman/Batwoman**_

_**John/Jasmine**_

_**Green Lantern/ Green Light**_

Everyone stared at him…her. She had a perfect hourglass figure most girls would die for, Bright blue eyes, a gorgeous smile and thick long black flowing hair.

The Bad thing about it was that she was Batman, the Dark night; the masked Vigilante was turned into a female, and as for his secret identity a Playboy Bunny.

"Oh for Hera's sake Bruce what have you gotten yourself into?!" Diana asked angrily.

They all waited for a response, she hadn't talked at all.

"Um excuse me?" She asked politely. "But I don't think this…Bruce is here."

Her voice was gentle but commanding at the same time.

"Bruce, stop joking around." Shayera yelled angrily pointing her mace at her.

"Stop calling me Bruce." She snapped rising from her chair.

"Then what is your name?" Superman asked.

"My name is Brenda, Brenda Wayne." She yelled angrily. "What's annoying is that my Team mates suddenly switched Genders."

The others froze.

"What did you just say?"

She growled.

"My name is Brenda what happened to you Wendy, Sheesh; I'm going to need a big cup of coffee later." She sat down in annoyance rubbing her temples.

"I'm Wally."

"No you're not your Wendy West, Clara Kent, Jasmine Stewart, Jasmine Johns, Dino Prince, and Shawn Hol." She growled pointing at each of them when she said their names. "Stupid Citron He just had to erase your memory when you switched genders."

"Citron?" Diana asked.

"Yes your Amazonian mortal enemy after he tried to attack your father, you know the guy that wore an annoying color of Green with purple hair, tried to become a professional singer, turns people into animals." She growled.

"Don't you mean Circe?" Superman said.

"No Citr- SHIT!" Her eyes widened as she flipped her mask back on. "Fucking Citron I can't believe he was able to, how can I be so? UGH!" She let out a growl of frustration.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"I'm from another Dimension where our Counterparts are a different gender, Your Bruce or Batman has ended up in my universe instead." She stopped looking out onto the window. "Or somehow our universe collided instead have you had any battle with this Circe?"

"Yes this morning at eight why do you ask?" Shayera asked.

"Oh god Circe and Citron must have done the same spell at the exact same time and collided our universes. My Earth is next to yours and my watchtower is also next to yours." Brenda said pressing up against her ear. "Jasmine can you hear me?"

"_Loud and Clear Batwoman, but if you're there than we have a fan boy dressed like you_." She taunted and she growled.

"He's not a FAN-BOY!" She snapped.

"_I don't think so he dresses exactly like you even got the utility belts compartments right…CLARA GET OFF HIM!"_

"Wait a sec, is Kent…on him?"

"_Why You Jealous_?"

"No he's my counterpart you dimwit, transfer me and six more guest to the watchtower." She growled.

"_Sheesh grumpy_." They soon we're in the transfer room in the watchtower.

"We're back in the transporters why?" Flash asked.

"Not yours My-OOF!"

There was a red and yellow streak that crashed into her.

"BRENDAYOUHAVETOMEETYOURFANBOYHEISCUTEANDSOPERFECT FORYOUYOUTWOACTSOMUCHLIKETHEOTHERIT'SADORABLE!" The female squealed.

"Slow Down Wendy." Brenda said pushing her off.

"You have to meet your fan boy he's cute and so perfect for you, you two act alike and should be together forever." Wendy smiled again ignoring the other guest.

Wendy was flat chested and had bright reddish-orange hair that was crazy. Her smile was too big for her face but other than that she was alright.

"COUNTERPART!" She yelled. "I WILL NOT BE IN ANY RELATIONSHIP AND PLUS I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND YET!"

"Fine I'll tell the others you're here." Wendy said and took off.

"That's Wendy also known as the most annoying creature Quick." She growled walking towards the monitor womb.

She stopped.

"Wait her for a second please." She forced a smile then locked them out for a few moments.

"Supes what's going on?" Flash asked.

"I don't know the walls are lead-b-!"

There was crash and a squeal of surprise.

"You can come in now." Brenda forced another smile.

One of the girls was bounded with tape across her lips.

"Sheesh Bats I never knew you would go that far for jealousy." A girl with darkened skin smiled (**Sorry I'm not racist I just didn't know how to put it**).

"I'M. NOT. JEALOUS!" She yelled angrily.

"Calm down sweetie we all get jealous once in a while." Jasmine smiled.

Jasmine was a Martian. Her brown eyes and slightly freckled face matched perfectly with her long dark brown hair. She had a smaller figure than the rest but she was in perfect physical feature. She wore a black shirt with two red straps crossing her chest and wore blue shoes and a slightly darker blue cape.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS HE'S MY GODDAMN COUNTERPART, YOU GUYS ARE PRACTICALLY KISSING ME RATHER THAN HIM!"

Their eyes widened in shock and a deep blush flew to their faces, as they all averted her glaring face.

"Wait a second you all- Oh this is just too good for me." She said sarcastically.

"We couldn't help ourselves he's just too cute and extremely handsome." Wendy giggled.

"Um sorry to cut into the conversation but can you let Batman out of that table?" GL asked. "He's usually the brains in our team."

Clara got him out after ripping the tape off her mouth. She pecked him on the cheek making him step back towards the others.

"CLARA!" Batwoman yelled.

"Sorry couldn't resist."

They continued to argue.

"So Bat's how was an hour with a, bunch of girls?" Clark asked smiling.

"Shut it Kent." He growled.

"Is that lipstick? Oh this is priceless." Diana took out her Phone and took a picture before He stopped her.

"Not my day." The two Bats growled angrily.

"Aw that's so cute you two do act alike." Clara smiled and they both shot her glares.

"Bats you should see yourself right now; it's adorable and a little romantic." Green Light the dark skinned woman replied smiling.

"Their pretty much right Batman, it's really funny too." Green Lantern said smiling.

"Once this is back to normal, I'd suggest you watch your back." The two growled then glared at the other.

"Oh come on lighten up will you maybe the universe did this to bring you two together." Both flash and Quick smiled.

"It wasn't the universe it was those fucking magicians, and we are not together!" they growled each glaring at each other.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING, SEE YOU DID IT AGAIN, THIS IS NOT FUNNY, YOU STOP THAT ALREADY, CUT IT OUT." They started to argue each yelling the same thing at the same time.

The others were laughing their asses off at the rare moment of humility towards the bats.

"STOP LAUGHING THIS ISN'T FUNNY, WILL YOU QUIT COPYING ME, ME YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT, STOP IT, NO YOU STOP IT, NONONONONONO YOU STOP IT NONONONONONONONONO YOU STOP IT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Bellows of laughter filled the room as they continued to argue.

"STOP LAUGHING DAMMIT, STOP COPYING ME! DO WE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN, NO THEN STOP I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WILL YOU CUT IT OUT-!"

"ENOUGH!" a deep voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see two grown men. The one who yelled had angle-like wings and a hawk-mask he had dark blue pants and a golden torso above a Green shirt. He had red-orange hair and piercing Green eyes.

The other one had a small crown, with a star on his head. He wore a short sleeved red shirt which had a large W in the middle of his chest. He had blue pants with few stars on his knees and legs. He had black hair and stunning blue eyes. He was behind the Hawk with a smile on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" He growled.

"In a battle earlier today we accidentally crossed universes and know we are trying to figure out how to get back IF YOU WOULD STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME I'M TALKING!" They started to argue again each saying the same thing at the same time leaving the others to fall in laughter.

The blue eyes chuckled.

"You're not helping Warrior." Hawk-mask growled.

"And you need to chill Hawk look how mad Babe-I mean bats is it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see her, this flabbergasted." Warrior laughed.

"You're right and did you just say ba-!"

"Look at that, the most non-perfect yet cutest couple ever!" Warrior laughed.

They were in the same position, each crouched down with one foot back their arms ready to punch anything.

Hawk snickered.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, YES I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I SHOULD BE DOWN IN GOTHAM RIGHT NOW, THEN JUST GO. I WOULD BUT THE OTHERS-."

They stopped and stared at each other, a wicked smile flew to their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." Batwoman asked.

He nodded as they both stood up, and faced the other and continued to argue for stupid reasons…Literally.

"STOP COPYING ME!"

They continued to yell as the others fell to the ground laughing even harder making them lose their eyesight for a quick second.

"Come on to the hall before they see us.' Superman heard Batman whisper.

"Ok, but what's the rush they won't be able to see us anyway." Clara heard her friend whisper in a flirty tone. Their heads snapped up to see they we're gone.

They looked at each other and everyone else laughing.

"Has anyone seen the bats in the last minute?" Clark said.

"Well ya they were…hey where'd they go?" Flash said giggling slightly.

The two Kryptonians turned white.

"Oh shit they're going to fuck the other silly." Clara yelped.

"Don't say that." Clark said but noticeable gulped at the thought.

"What's going on?' The Amazonian warriors asked.

"They left after making us laugh so hard, the joke was a smoke screen to cover their love interest." Clark yelled.

"They are not together…are they?" Quick asked.

"Well they did seem to be flirting in a way of yelling." Green light said. They all ran out to find them.

But before they could split up they heard a pleasuring moan from the door next to them. they burst in.

Bats had her pressed against the wall kissing her passionately. She was moaning as a red hot flush flew to her face.

"Cute and disgusting." Jasmine said and the other girls agreed besides Diana.

"Diana, are you OK?"

"Yo Dino come on man."

They each glared at the two bats and tried to tackle them down, but went straight threw them.

They each looked at the other in shock, until they heard the two muffles of laughter. One was deep and the other was slightly softer but each had a whole-hearty meaning to it.

There was two loud thuds around the corner of the room. they walked slowly to it.

They looked at the ground as the two bats fell to their knees laughing as the hologram disappeared. They high-fived the other and stood up.

"Wait if that was a hologram doesn't that mean you two did kiss?" Flash asked.

"No it's holographic technology, so we can move the two holograms digitally without physically doing it the special moaning and groaning effects were a little harder to find but we managed that too.." Batwoman giggled.

"So that was an act."

"Pretty much." Batman chuckled.

"See they do have a funny bone inside their body." The two hawks smiled.

"Doesn't mean we'll do it regularly." They growled and glared at the other.

Batman groaned and threw his head back as she sighed and put her head down.

"Stupid act cost a lot of speaking in unison and now we can't get out of it." They groaned and everyone else smiled.

"See Karma right there!"

"SHUT IT KENTS!" They growled and everyone laughed

**Well that's the end of of this chapter hope you liked it and if you want more detail in it just review bye bye!**

**-Masked Maiden out! **


End file.
